CHARACTER NEEDED!
by GamingFiction808
Summary: I need help picking Characters for my story that I hope on starting 2 days before Halloween. Don't have my creative juices flowing because of school XP. So please I appreciate if you help. This forum should help clear the details and stuff. Rated M later.
1. Chapter 1

**I need help picking Characters for my story that I hope on starting 2 days before Halloween. Don't have my creative juices flowing because of school XP. So please I appreciate if you help. This forum should help clear the details and stuff so fill this out ****. (NOTE: ALL OF YOUR OCs WILL BE IN THE STORY!) More information will be on the bottom of the page.**

**Name:** (Doesn't need a last name. Opitonal.)

**Age:** (Be serious about this. Pick an appropriate age. Nothing over 70 years old?)

**Nickname:** (If you want one)

**Gender:** (Obviously. Lol.)

**Skin color:** (no racism)

**Eye color:** (**Green, Blue, or Brown**. Not anything else. Different shades of these colors if you want.)

**Hair Style:** (include color)

**Clothing:** (Don't expose to much skin. **Be specific!** Something you would wear in a post-apocalypse, or in this case, something your OC will wear. XD)

**Personality:** (Max. about five) (**Be specific please.)**

**Relation with Characters:** (Meaning any love relationships, sibling, and long-lost friend with the l4d2 characters.) **(INCLUDES the Left 4 dead 2 characters of Rochelle, Coach, Nick, and Ellis. Sorry I didn't include the left 4 dead characters; I'm just sticking to one kind of setting.)** If you don't know what pair then I'll just pair you with a random character [So type **"Random" **if you don't care.] If you don't want a Pair, type in **"No". (Sorry! No Gay, BI, or lesbian parings. I wouldn't have the idea of having one of your OC doing it with someone's OC.)**

**Type of bag:** Put an **X** between the parentheses **(Optional)**

[] Backpack or [] Duffel

**Things in bag:** **(Be Specific) **not to many things. You don't want your OC to suffer do you? Of course not.

**Primary Weapon:** Just put an **X** in between the parentheses. (Example: [**x**] certain weapon) (Max. 2)

[] AK-47 [] Auto-Shotgun [] Hunting Rifle

[] Desert Eagle [] Combat Shotgun [] Sniper Rifle

[] M-16 [] Pump action shotgun

[] Sub-Machinegun [] double barrel Shotgun

[] Silent Machinegun

**Secondary Weapon:** (Do the same like the Primary Weapon w/the **x**) (Max. 2)

[] Katana [] Paddle Bat

[] Baseball bat [] Fire Axe

[] Frying pan [] Double Pistols

[] Crowbar [] Magnum

[] Chainsaw [] Others (If you pick this, tell what it is!)

**Attire:** (Anything Personal, Hats, Jewelry, Glasses [Sun glasses], etc.)

**Talking:** (Does your character like to talk? And if so, what does he/she like to talk about?)

**Favorite Food:** (Yes, Just like Zombieland. Only if you did watch the movie.) {TWINKIES!} Would you risk His/her life?

**Found:** (How do you want your character found?) **(Be specific!) (If you want your OC to be in a certain chapter [Ex: Swamp fever, Dead center, etc.] I'll be happy to do so but be aware my story will start from Dead center and, in order, end with The Parish.)**

**Is your Character Looking for someone important?: (yes or no)**

Ability: (What can your character do? Example: Good at shooting. Also, tell why.) **(NO SUPERPOWERS OR SUPERNATRAL POWERS STRICTLY!) [Pick the Max. of 3 or less]**

**Hates:** (What does your character hate? Include hated infected and/or Character.)

**Pick your favorite survivor: (Not trying to single out none of these characters, I like them all equally but who would you want in the story?) [Pick 1]**

[] Ellis [] Rochelle [] All

[] Coach [] Nick [] None

**Again, I appreciate your help! I will pick any of your Character's randomly to be the main character and !FOR SURE! all of your guys OC will be in the story! There will be 4 Main OC's But whoever's OC I do not pick will either be just some passing survivors, Survivors who join the group then leave, or Survivor joining then dying a little later. (Sorry for people that die later in my story. Let them R.I.P.) Okay so the end entry is Wednesday 27 next week so I'll keep you posted.**

**For the last question on "Fav. Survivor" The votes will end next week on Tuesday the 26. I'll probably put the Characters with the 2 most voting in or just put all of them in. But who knows? I could even leave all of them out but that would leave out that other question in the beginning.**

**~Gamingfiction 808**


	2. FINISHED!

**Shakaloha everybody! So I'm happy people brought in reviews and it's more then enough and I'm really sorry but I have picked out 4 of my main OCs TODAY! Don't worry though, like I promised, all of the remaining OCs get's to be in the story… somehow, I still need to think of all the details. Anyways here are the polls from last weeks favorite character poll! ALL LEFT 4 DEAD CHARACTER'S BELONG TO VALVE. So here it is:**

**1****st**** place belongs to the MECHANIC! ELLIS!**

**2****nd**** place belongs to the CON MAN! NICK!**

**Tied for 3****rd**** place is ALL the characters, NONE of the characters, and COACH!**

**Sorry Rochelle, I guess no one likes you.**

**So anyways I will have Ellis and Nick for sure but the 3****rd**** place winners? I guess Coach can be in the story too, we need a mature figure anyways :D**

**Now we move on to the 4 main OCs in my stories. I picked all these out of RANDOM so I'm sorry again for not picking your OC.**

**I have:**

**Kristy by OhDaaaym**

**Justin by ForcedDJ**

**Scott by Cheese222**

**Annie by miyelo**

**Congrats for these four people and you will see your OCs in the first chapter I plan on putting up later on.**

**Thank you again everybody! I appreciate your help! And for everybody who is the minor characters, you all did very good! I loved reading every single ones of your fourms. Those who isn't a main OC, you have the choice to either choose how your OC will leave, get lost, killed, or whatever. OR if I have your permission, I would be able to think of a way. So yeah that's it!**

**Mahalo.**

**[Oh, if anybody wondered why I was going all Shakaloha and Mahalo, I'm in Hawaii! :D]**

_**Gamingfiction808 **_**out. Peace :D**


End file.
